


we're redefining family

by dorkslayer



Series: TRC+TFC crossovers [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Nicky is a pushover, Ronan Lynch is a soccer mom, Thanksgiving, because it's not like it's April or anything, im so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkslayer/pseuds/dorkslayer
Summary: Thanksgiving at 300 Fox Way gets two new participants, Nicky is wrapped tightly around Opal's pinky finger, and Neil and Mr. Gray have no concept of what a good family holiday is like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello naughty children it's fic time

Thanksgiving was always going to be a rough time for certain members of the Foxes. Andrew got more and more withdrawn as the day approached and, if it was possible, Aaron was more snippy and ready for a fight. Nicky was more absentminded and it was clear he was struggling with guilt. 

Neil felt.....upset, mostly because Andrew refused to and someone needed to do it on his behalf. He didn't tell Andrew this, of course, because that was the quickest way to earn a sharp glare and a snarled out, 'don't pity me'. 

Sleep was hard to come by in their dorm room, so Neil and Andrew were sharing a cigarette on the roof when Neil got the text from his uncle. 

It was a thanksgiving invitation, and Neil will always remember it as the first time he had ever been invited to a family holiday.

"You should go." Andrew murmured between drags. 

"Would you come?" Neil asked, already knowing the answer.

Andrew leveled him with an unimpressed stare. "What do you think?" 

"I had to at least ask."

Andrew took another long drag of his cigarette. "Take Nicky with you. I couldn't stand it if the poor idiot was moping around here the entire break."

Neil hummed an affirmative and replied to the text message.

\---------------------------------------------

That's the course of events that led Neil and Nicky be standing outside of one of the strangest houses he had ever laid eyes on.

"So uh. Is your uncle a psychic?" Nicky asked, confusion clear in his voice as he looks at the sign advertising tarot cards and palm readings.

"I don't think so. Maybe it's his wife?" Neil considered. Dean had hinted that he had found love in Henrietta hadn't he?

The door was opened by an older woman who had eyes that made Neil feel like she was staring into his very soul. But then she smiled and the chilling feeling was gone.

"Well now, you must be Neil." She mused in a honeyed southern accent that Neil was familiar with because it was the same one Nicky spoke in. "Dean told me all about you and we're so glad you boys could join us today." 

And then she was reaching up and. Oh. She was.....hugging him? Neil tensed and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her in return, ignoring Nicky's muffled laughing behind him.

"Where are my manners." She said once she pulled away, leaving Neil reeling. "My names Maura, it's nice to meet you Neil."

So Neil and Nicky were shuffled into an already bursting house filled with every manner of people imaginable. There was a flurry of introductions and names that Neil will never remember and he's probably been in the house for at least ten awkward minutes before he spots his uncle talking with a boy who looked to be about Neil's age.

"Neil. Thank you for coming." Dean said stiffly and Neil realized in that moment that his uncle was probably just as uncomfortable with the idea of family as he was.

The young man was introduced as Adam, apparently visiting from college. He was polite, but distant in a way that reminded Neil of himself, keeping strangers at a distance.

"So you guys play Exy right? My boyfriend is into that." 

Nicky was the one to respond, "Yeah we play for the Palmetto Foxes. What position does your boyfriend play?" 

Adam grinned, "Oh he actually doesn't play, he coaches. His-"

Whatever Adam was going to say was drowned out by a shout. A small child had walked into the room while they were talking and was now staring up at Neil with wide surprised eyes.

"You're Neil Josten." She accused, bright eyes focused on him.

Before Neil could respond the girl was being swept up into Adams arms where she resumed her intense staring.

"This is Opal. She's my boyfriends daughter." Adams grin was growing across his face even wider now, and there was a touch of mischief to it. "You know how I said he coaches? Well he coaches Opals little league Exy team here in Henrietta."

"What!" Nicky all but shouted, not that it could be heard over the other noise in the house,"that's the cutest thing I've ever heard!" He turned his attention to Opal. "What position do you play sweetheart?"

Opal grinned big to show off a gap filled smile, "I'm a goalie!" 

 

It was clear that despite their recent meeting, Opal and Nicky were going to be fast friends. It became especially clear when Opal coaxed Nicky outside to play Exy with her. 

"Ronan, I need my racquet." Opal demanded, tugging on the shirt of a tall man that must have been her father.

Except that couldn't be right. Opal looked to be about 9 and this guy seemed like he was about Neil's age. Maybe a sibling? 

"Who did you manage to con into playing with you, ya little monster?"

Opal pointed across the room at them. The mans eyes focused, first on Nicky, and then on Neil. Slowly, a grin began to creep across his face, predatory and sharp and Neil thought, Fuck, this guys going to be trouble.

Ten minutes later, with a clear view of the back yard where Nicky and Opal were playing, Neil was sharing a glass of sweet tea with Ronan Lynch.

Neil was almost ready to take back the earlier thought that he would be trouble when Ronan leaned back in his chair casually and said, "So how are those new papers working for you?" 

"What?" Neil snapped, immediately on guard, old instincts rearing up inside him.

Ronan chuckled, unfazed by Neil's reaction. "Let's just say your uncle owes me big time and leave it at that."

"So you.....do that for a living?" Lynch shook his head and gazed out at Opal and Nicky.

"I'm an Exy coach and I run a farm. My life is pretty full already. You could say that making those fakes is....my dream job." He gave Neil an wicked grin.

Neil carefully put Ronan into a category of people who probably wouldn't be a problem, but who should definitely be watched (right next to his uncle Dean).

The rest of the evening was....surprisingly uneventful. Besides Nicky getting nailed in the face by an Exy ball, things were calm to a certain degree. There were no life changing revelations or murders committed.

Instead there was food. Including, but not limited to, enough sugar to make Kevin fall into a dead faint, and at least two whole turkeys.

Neil had never known what family events were supposed to be like, and he was sure that Thanksgiving at 300 Fox way wasn't it, but he likes it this way better.

\------------------------------------------

(Nicky, who is completely weak to Opal, agrees that the next time the Foxes are in Virginia they'll come and see one of her Exy games. Neil agrees, but only on the condition that Nicky is the one to tell Wymack and Kevin.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated thanks for reading!


End file.
